The Return of the Games: The Second Quell
by The Boy Who Wrote Fanfiction
Summary: Ten years after Damien Black, there was the second quell, only even worse then the first. Join Augustus Orion as he enters the Second Quell to protect a friend and ends up biting off more then he can chew. Sequel to the Return of the Games, read that first.


**Author's Note: I won't update super often for this cause I have a lot to write. This is about as much as I have right now so enjoy. R and R.**

President Scourge clambered onto the stage to announce the twist on the second ever Decade Quell. The first Decade Quell was a huge success until what happened with the Damien boy. Scourge had had such high hopes for the boy. He was ruthless, cunning, and perfect Game Maker material.

Unfortunately, the Games changed him like they change everyone. He realized how wrong the Games actually were. Guilt was the worst thing that the Games caused. It ruined such great, ruthless people.

Nevertheless Damien learned his lesson when everyone he loved was dead. Although that meant Scourge had no bargaining chips but that didn't matter. He could tell by the way Damien came to the Games as a mentor each year that he was no longer a concern.

President Scourge reached the Quell box to tremendous applause. He opened the box and pulled out a card. "For the Second Decade Quell, to show that the rebels and their weapons will always be insufficient, no weapons will be placed in the arena," he read.

"Happy Hunger Games," he mocked.

As he stepped off stage a smile was plastered on his face. The Game Makers had certainly created an interesting challenge.

Augustus

I sat in the square with the other fifteen year olds. The Decade Quell had been announced a few months ago and now we were waiting for the Reaping. I was worried about quite a few things.

I didn't want to get picked but I was also worried about the Games. The Games this year had no weapons which means there would be a lot more bloodshed than usual. I couldn't stand blood and didn't want to watch these wretched Hunger Games.

As we sat in the courtyard President Scourge appeared on the television. Most people think Scourge is his real name but I don't. He probably choose it because a scourge is actually a bane of humanity. He wanted to appear menacing is my guess.

Most kids don't like my random facts and crazy memory. They think I'm just annoying and don't believe me even though the facts are completely true.

Scourge suddenly spoke up. "Let the Reaping begin!" he boomed, "And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I practically scoffed at the Games motto. The odds are never in anyone in the arena's favor. Even the winners come out changed and guilty. I still remember the great Damien Black who left the arena a guilty man. He was so ruthless and everyone in the Capitol loved him but he came back so guilty that he barely said a word.

Our representative on stage, Mars Titan, headed towards the girls bowl saying "Ladies first," just like every Capitol representative. He reached into the bowl and pulled the first name. I don't remember the girl's name but I had seen her around school.

Mars then went for the next slip. As he pulled it out he called the name, "Jillian Montero!" My heart dropped into my stomach. There was no way Jillian would survive. She was my best friend and she wouldn't hurt a fly let alone a person. She would die in there.

I knew what I had to do. Mars pulled out the first boys slip and called some twelve year old. Everyone murmured like they do every time a twelve year old is picked. Suddenly, I yelled, "I volunteer!"

The twelve year old looked back thankful to whoever saved him. But I wasn't doing this for him. I was doing it for Jillian.

"What's your name?" Mars asked me when I reached the stage.

"My name is Augustus," I replied, "Augustus Orion."

Another boy was called who I had never seen before. The crowd applauded just like they were required too. Then, the four of us were dragged to the room where we would say our goodbyes.

I was pulled into a room that was almost as big as my house. The first person to enter was my dad. He walked over to me and sat down on the couch.

"Dad," I began.

"I know why you did it," he answered, "I'm proud of you for being so loyal to your friend. Your mom would be proud too. I love you so much, son."

He gave me a big hug and I saw some tears in his eyes. "Dad," I asked, "You know I'm not coming back right?"

"I know, son," he replied, "Say hello to your mom for me, would you?"

A few tears fell from my eyes and I said, "Sure, Dad. I love you."

Since his time was over I sat alone in our room until our time was up and all four tributes were taken to the train that would go to the Capitol. I could tell it was one of the typical trains made by my District. Did I mention I'm from District Six?

On the train we met the only victor from District Six. His name was Harris Kelvin. Somehow he had won the Hunger Games by hiding in a cave when everyone else fought. When there was only one tribute left he managed to electrify her water source and she was electrocuted.

"Listen up," he said. We listened because his voice had such authority even though he was only about seventeen. "There are only two ways any of you will survive. The first is to create an alliance with more powerful players and kill them off and the second is to hide until you only have to get rid of one or two tributes."

"Your lives have probably just been destroyed from the Hunger Games but I have something to tell you," he continued, "You may think dying in the arena is the worst thing that could happen to you. But, I have news for you. It's not. The worst thing that can happen to you is living and leaving the arena. President Scourge is the human form of the devil in my opinion and I think the best option for me back in my Games would've been to die."

"I didn't know what I know now," he said, "Even so, I will train you and if you live, you live." With that speech he suddenly walked away and entered his room down the hall. The four of us were left in silence. We all sat there for a few minutes.

Eventually the other two kids left and only Jillian and I sat there.

"You didn't have to do this, August," she whispered, using my nickname, "You sentenced yourself to death."

"I know," I responded, "But, you could never have survived. I guess I'm just a little too loyal to my friends."

"August," she began, "I can't let you die in there. You may have wanted to save me but you're going to be the one to live."

"Not if I keep you alive until we're the only ones left," I answered, "Besides it'll be easy to protect you. Without weapons the only advantage someone will have is technology. I could easily use technology to help you win."

"Augustus," she said, "If we are the last two alive, I would kill myself before I could win."

She stomped away and I was left in silence.


End file.
